Saving Grace
by Diamarah
Summary: The Supernatural cast has not split up after the series, they are filming a new one in England! Having never met the actors some liberties are taken with their personalities. Told from OC POV
1. Chapter 1

I remove my earphones as the loud speaker in the cabin goes on. 'We will be landing shortly; please make sure all electronic devices are turned off and put away, and all other personal items are stowed securely in either the overhead bins or under the seat in front of you.' The captain announces. Sighing I regretfully turn my Ipod off and shove it in my purse, not wanting to think about what a tangled mess my earphones will be later.

I stretch as much as I can, being forced to sit in economy for the past nine hours has done me no favors. 'at least they were kind enough to get me a window seat.' I think sarcastically to myself, almost regretting having won the acting competition that landed me here. Having nothing better to do I look out the window and let my mind wander over the past few weeks, the whirl wind of events that has me landing in a small airport just north of London in a mere fifteen minutes.

Two months prior:  
>I sit in my basement, flipping through the channels on our family's tv; and of course, there is nothing on. I pause as a commercial catches my eye, Jensen, Jared, and Misha, three of the main characters of Supernatural are on.<p>

"We are doing another TV series this winter. Instead of hosting it in the States however, we are acting in Europe; and one lucky person is going to join us in helping create this new series." I crank the volume up on the TV set and grab my laptop, already Googling the event. "Auditions will begin June 23rd and will be held in the sets where Supernatural was filmed. We hope to see you there!"

My mouth hangs open in disbelief; I cannot believe this; immediately I run upstairs to tell my mom. I remember packing my car, deciding to drive down and rent a cheap hotel, rescheduling all of my classes so I can take them online and the long drive to California. I shudder at the memory of sleeping in rest stops on my way down so I could save money, then arriving in Hollywood! The sights, the beaches, and the auditions are all a blur, no longer separate memories, but one lump sum of events stored in my mind as a colorful, stressful, tired, and excited tornado.

I am jostled out of my musings as the plane touches down; looking out of the window I can no longer see the sun. 'I knew it was cloudy in London, but really...'I think to myself, gazing up at the blanket of clouds. Glancing back at the isle I can see that most of the other fliers have recovered their carry-ons and exited the plane. Grabbing my purse I stand and follow the last of the stragglers to the front of the jet, thankful that at least all of my luggage was forwarded to the hotel I'll be staying at.

As I reach the front of the airport, having finally made it through customs after what seemed like forever of people asking: why are you here? Why did you decide to visit the UK? Where will you be staying during your time here, and so on and so on. I sigh; knowing that the people are only doing their jobs and trying to make sure nutters don't start bombing their country helps with the frustration- a little. A sign with KORMICK scrawled across it catches my eye and I head toward the suited man holding it.

"Willa?" He asks, a look of disapproval flashing across his face. I nod, knowing how I must look in my hoodie and yoga pants; my hair is in disarray from sleeping on the flight, I run my hand through it having momentarily forgotten that I recently chopped it all off and bleached it blond.  
>He turns and leads me to a sporty looking black car and opens the door for me. I study him briefly, he isn't very memorable, medium build with short brown hair and green eyes; at least I can say I know what he looks like if I get kidnapped I muse to myself, letting a small smirk ghost my lips before sliding into the back seat.<br>The drive to the hotel is uneventful, country side surrounding us as we crawl through agonizingly slow traffic. When we do arrive at the hotel, almost two hours after leaving the airport, the driver doesn't even exit the car; as soon as I am clear of the road he speeds off, re-entering traffic as fast as he can. 'Friendly bunch here in the Mother Land.' I muse to myself before entering the doors of the grand hotel in front of me.

I head over to the front desk, where an unpleasant looking woman is complaining very loudly to the desk clerk about the quality of the towels. I shake my head as I step up behind her, muttering not quite under my breath, "Be grateful you even have towels you hag, I know kids who'd kill for just one to use as a blanket."

I smirk to myself as the lady stiffens, seeming to have heard my comment. Giving one last rude remark to the clerk she storms off to the elevators, her large behind jiggling after her. The relieved looking clerk offers me a small smile as I turn back to the desk.

"I'm just checking into my room." I say, leaning slightly on the desk.

"Ah, I see, may I have your name please?" He asks, typing something into his computer.

"Willa Kormick, I'm with the crew for the new television series." I say quietly, half formed nightmares of being flooded by hoards of people coming to the forefront of my mind.

"Oh, um, just a minute please miss." The desk boy says becoming nervous and picking up the phone located near the computer. He seems to wait as it rings then hastily pulls it away from his ear as a very loud greeting is given.

"Um yes, hello? This is the front desk I was told to call to inform you- yes, yes, ah, um well I am not sure, well I suppose, ah, yes-" The clerk gives the phone an irrediculous look as the person he is having a conversation with promptly hangs up on him.

"I'm sorry; if you would just have a seat in our waiting area I can help you again shortly." He says with an apologetic look and a gesture to some chairs and couches.

"Oh, well, ok then..." I mutter, too tired at this point to argue with the man. I slump into one of the plush chairs, giving a small sigh of relief at the comfortable cushioning. I allow myself to relax as the nine hour time difference catches up with me. I've just began to drift off when I hear something that sounds like a tray of glasses being dropped, my eyes snap open and I jump out of my chair. Looking around I locate the source of the shattering, it turns out that a tray of glasses has in fact been dropped, and a very flustered hotel employee is arguing with a large man, his joules red and jiggling comically in his anger. The words clumsy and stupid reach my ears as I slump back into the chair trying not to be noticed by the angry red jello man.

Pulling my ear-buds out of my purse I begin to untangle them, the familiar mindless task comforting me as it begins to sink in that it will probably be months before I see any of my friends or family. I look up upon hearing a loud voice coming from the elevators and the ceasing of the angry shouting that had filled the lobby, a flamboyant man has interrupted the argument, and appears to be resolving it. Assuming the drama is over I set back to my task at hand, one particular knot had managed to pull itself exceptionally tight, and I was having trouble loosening it. So absorbed was I in my task that I jumped at least a foot in the air when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Springing to my feet a whirling around I find myself faced with an amused smile on the face of the flamboyant man from the elevator. Warily I look him over, he has cropped, spiky hazel colored hair, sparkling green eyes and a five o'clock shadow ghosting his jaw line.

"Can I help you?" I manage to grind out, remembering my manners, really though I'm thinking 'What the F***ing HELL do you want you Mother F***er?' He just laughs and gives me a twice over, which only makes me more uncomfortable, like I'm the lobster he's going to have for supper.

"Sorry about scaring you like that, I didn't know actors were so jumpy." He says, grin never leaving his face. My apparent confusion prompts him to continue. "I'm the producer and co-director of the new tv series, you're my armature actor aren't you?"

When I don't respond he begins to look confused and flustered, his cheeks flushing pink. He begins to pick at the hem of his shirt as he stammers out, "O-oh, I'm sorry…. I thought you were-"

He stops upon looking up, seeing a small smile on my face. "I'm Willa, if that's what you mean."

Immediately he looks relieved, and motions for me to follow him. He leads me back over to the front desk, and I find myself suppressing a giggle at his springy, bouncing walk. Not even trying to be polite at this point I lean fully on the desk, ignoring the conversation beside me.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" A voice says to me, I turn realizing the flamboyant man must have been talking to me 'Good God I need some sleep' I think to myself.

"Of course I have." I lie, looking flippantly over my shoulder at him.

"Hm" He grunts and drags me to the elevators, yelling over his shoulder "Thanks Jimmy!"

Seeing the desk boy blushing I assume my new boss is referring to him. The elevators are plated with some yellow metallic paint or metal that is supposed to resemble gold but just gives me a headache 'I wonder how far up we are' I muse planning on making the stairs my new buddy during our stay here. I close my eyes and rest against the wall, waiting for our floor. After what seems like forever I finally hear, "Ok! This is us!"

I open my eyes only to see not a hallway in front of me, but a huge living area. "I think we went up too far…"

"No, no of course not, silly!" The flamboyant man, I wish someone would walk in and say his name so I don't have to ask him! says, stepping into the room. Warily I follow him, letting my eyes trail over the elegantly decorated room. The elevator doors close behind me with a ding, I turn to see that the doors are not that hideous fake gold, but painted the same ivory as the walls, and nearly disappear.

"Willa?" I turn back to face the producer, "Yeah?"

"This way to your room," he says and walks off. I follow him to the end of a long hallway, past several closed doors, stopping in front of the final door. He throws the doors open with a flourish, and gestures dramatically at the room, "This is where you'll be staying."

"Great, thanks." I reply stepping into the room, without hesitation I close the doors in his face and make my way over to the bed. I flop down on top of the covers and pull out my Ipod to drown out any noise, hearing my door open I toss a quick and unarguable 'good night' over my shoulder before closing my eyes and turning up the volume.


	2. Chapter 2

I awaken to someone sitting on the edge of my bed; I shift slightly but keep my eyes closed, hoping that whoever it is will think I'm still asleep and leave me alone. My Ipod must have died while I was napping because I can hear the whispering of the people in my room.

"Ricky don't," says one between giggles, "it wouldn't be right."

"Your actions speak differently," the one on my bed, presumably Ricky whispers back.

"This is stupid just wake her up." Another says more loudly, which is followed by a chorus of shushes. I groan and roll a little wishing they would just go away but slightly curious about their conversation.

"Shut up Misha, don't be such a stick in the mud." Ricky whispers, the weight on my bed shifting. I hear more breathy giggles as the weight continues to shift, confused I mumble something incoherent at them, I think it was an attempt a shut up. Feeling breath on my face my eyes shoot open, and instinctively I backhand the person on top of me and push him off.

"What the hell!" I yell jumping off the bed, my eyes darting wildly around the room. I see four figures across the bed from me. I spin around as the door bursts open behind me feeling trapped.

"What's going on in here?" The flamboyant man from earlier exclaims, looking around the room accusingly.

"Relax Chris, it was just a joke." One of the people says, I recognize him as Jensen. Looking more closely at the others I identify them as Jared, Misha, and Ricky. "We came in to wake sleeping beauty here, and Ricky thought it would be funny to… well…"

"Ricky thought it would be appropriate to wake her up by kissing her." Misha finishes, glaring at his fellow actors who have erupted into a fit of laughter.

"What?" I shriek, distancing myself from them as much as I can, and effectively backing myself into a corner.

Chris turns to the men, arms crossed "What in the world made you think that was reasonable, I mean honestly Ricky. Apologize to the poor girl, you've just about given her a heart attack."

"But she smacked me!" Ricky protests, but backs down at Chris's glare. Looking properly ashamed Ricky comes around the side of the bed. "Relax, I'm not going to attack you."

"Could have fooled me" I grind out, feeling for the door knob behind me. Finding it I push the door open and escape inside and slam the door behind me. Thankfully I have ended up in a bathroom and not a closet, and am able to lock the door behind me. I slide down the door and see myself for the first time since arriving in London; I appear half crazy, my hair sticking out at odd ends and my clothes rumpled from sleeping, my eyes are wild and there's a dried drool trail on my face 'well aren't I a sight for sore eyes' I think sarcastically.

There's a knock at the door, and someone jiggles the handle. "Oh come on, I'm sorry ok, it was just a joke. Open up already."

"Hell no," I answer through the door, "I want all of you out of my room now!"

I hear muted conversation and footsteps before someone else knocks. "Willa?"

I sigh relieved, it's just the flamboyant man from before, Chris I think. "Willa, is everything ok?"

"I'm fine," I answer, exhausted despite just waking, "I just want everybody out so I can clean up."

There's a pause before he responds, "Ok, we have a dinner to attend in an hour, so be ready by then ok?"

"Yeah, sure, I can do that." I tell him smiling, I'm really starting to like Chris, he seems like a nice guy, but maybe it's just his job. I hear shooing noises and footsteps before a click that I'm sure is the bed room door. Sighing for the umpteenth time I heave myself from the bathroom floor and start the water in the shower. Peeling my clothes off I notice how thin I've gotten 'well not having money for food will do that to you' I think, I've never been overweight, but I have a very curvy hourglass figure. I've always been happy with my figure so I'm almost a little sad to see that my hips and chest are a bit smaller.

I shower quickly and am surprised to find the hotel leaves disposable razors 'probably only because we're in the pent house' I muse. Reluctantly I shut off the warm water and step out of the tub. Grabbing one of the huge fluffy towels from the rack I dry myself off quickly, I blow dry my hair and rinse my mouth with the mouth wash.

Reentering my room I look around for my luggage, I begin to panic when I don't see it. Spotting a closet I look in that, but still nothing, after scouring the room I come up empty handed and slightly panicked. I spot a robe on the back of the door and go to pull it on, only to find that it was not made for an 18 year old girl, but a very tall, very large man. I pull it on anyways and poke my head into the hallway. I contemplate my options, and deciding I do not want to be caught wandering around in nothing but an oversized robe I do the only other thing I can think of, I yell. "CHRIS!"

I hear opening doors and running footsteps before Chris appears in front of me. "What is it? What's wrong?"

'At least he heard me' I think, looking at the frazzled man in front of me. "Where's my luggage?"

"Excuse me?" He asks confused.

"My luggage, I can't find it. I was supposed to be here waiting for me…" I trail off as a look of horror crosses Chris' face.

"Are you sure?" He asks tentatively, when I nod his face falls, "Can I come in?"

I eye him suspiciously, but allow him into the room, pulling the robe as tightly as I can and praying it won't come undone. He proceeds to scour the room in the same manner I had, also turning up empty handed. He buries his head in his hands and flops down on the edge of the bed. "You only have what you came in don't you."

This is more of a statement than a question and I nod. A knock at the door draws our attention.

"Is everything ok in there?" A voice calls. I open the door to find Jensen, clutching the top of my robe to keep it from falling open I step aside and allow him entrance to the room.

"My luggage isn't here." I state, unable to make eye contact with him. He's wearing jeans and a blue button down that are tight in all the right places, and I have to stop myself from drooling at the sight of him. Jensen turns to Chris, running a hand through his hair. "Well that is a problem…. Chris?"

"I don't know! I have no idea what to do, we have to leave in half an hour and she has nothing to wear!" Chris exclaims jumping off the bed and waving his arms about in an almost comical manner.

"You wear smaller sizes, couldn't you just let her borrow something of yours?" Comes the inquiry from behind us. I turn to see Jared and Ricky in the doorway, both in jeans and button downs, Jared in burgundy, Ricky in purple plaid. A horrified expression crosses my face as I glance at Chris' outfit, a ruffled yellow and orange shirt accompanied by what I can only describe as salsa pants and an orange sash-belt-thing make up his ensemble. Looking back at my fellow actors an idea begins to form in my head.

"I do have a pair of heels with me…so if someone doesn't mind me borrowing a white button down and a black belt…" I say, eyes glued to the ground in embarrassment.

"Would bigger be better?" Jared asks, interested in what I'm going to do.

"For the shirt yes, for the belt, smaller is better." I respond, sure my face is flaming red.

"I can do belt," Ricky volunteers, "that is if you don't mind."

"Yeah, and I can do the shirt since I wear the biggest size." Jared adds, I look at him and mentally shrug, being so tall I suppose it would be reasonable for him to wear a bigger size, he just doesn't look it. I smile at them as they turn to leave, "Thank you guys so much."

Ricky and Jared are back within a few moments to hand me the various articles of clothing. Thanking them once more I close the door and pray that what I'm about to attempt will work.

I pull my small make-up bag, heels, spare underwear, and ace bandage from my purse. I use the hairspray (travel size) I keep in my purse to do a stylish bed head and apply a simple smoky-eye and red lipstick. I use the ace bandage as a make shift bra and finish dressing. Cinching the belt around my waist I have an impromptu dress, I pop in my diamond studs that I keep in my make-up bag and glance in the mirror. Deciding I look fairly decent, and thanking God the underwear are beige, I head into the living area where everybody else is already waiting.

They glance up from their conversation when I walk in. Not wanting to make eye contact I continue past them to the elevator. "So are we ready to go or not?"

"Yeah I guess so." Jensen says, getting up to follow me to the elevator.

"Now hold on just a second," Chris says, hands on his hips, "let me look at you, I'm mildly impressed."

Suppressing a sigh I turn to face them. Instead of the malicious looks and laughter I was expecting they do look impressed at my improvisation, on which I have always prided myself on.

"Please tell me you're wearing underwear." Ricky states, Jared looks from me to him then back to me, obviously not having thought of this before offering me his shirt.

"Dude, seriously?" Jensen says turning to Ricky and giving him that 'you did not just go there' look.

"I guess she could borrow Misha's seeing as you already volunteered a coat Jensen." Chris points out trying to lighten the mood.

"Absolutely not!" I exclaim, seeing the disgusted look on Misha's face and butting in before he could. "And besides, I am wearing underwear thank you."

"Well at least you come prepared." Misha mutters, shaking his head.

"Aw come on Misha, lighten up a little." Jared says smirking, "you do match after all."

I look over to Misha and see that he is wearing a white button down as well, forcing a small laugh I reply, "not quite, I'm a little lacking in the pant department."

This earns me a few chuckles as the others finally follow me to the elevator.

"You got the key Chris?" Ricky asks, letting the doors close when Chris nods.


End file.
